Not Over You
by PrincessLover26
Summary: Song-fic. Chapter 1 is up! She's with someone else. He'll never get over her. She still loves him too much. Just like how he loves her.


**PrincessLover26: **Konnichiwa, Minna-san! How are y'all? It's my first song-fic and drama! Hope you like it (: And I recommend for you to read it all [not the lyrics if you want] so you could understand what happens, 'kaaaay?

**Mai:** Yuup ;) Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>"A Little Too Not Over You" By David Archuleta.<strong>

She loves him. He loves her. It will stay like that forever. Nothing would ever change between their loves. But it's their destiny. Or else one of them would die. Under the hands of someone that's between their love. Kei thought Hikari didn't love him anymore. But it was the complete opposite. She loves him so much she could do anything for him. Same as the way Kei love her.

_-Lyrics-_

Yes, she was with someone now. But Kei didn't understand why her eyes never sparkled with the other guy like when she was with him. She always held a fake smile. He didn't understand. And never would. He didn't know that she loved him still.

_-Lyrics-_

Yes, he was never over her. He loved her so much. And she'll just leave like that with a 'goodbye'. Still, he felt a stab in the heart. That day, his mind was so blurry that he never notices the tears flowing like waterfalls when she turned around. The way she held her chest in so much pain. The way she looked back at the dazed Kei, regret in her eyes and her heart shattered in a million pieces. Yes, she still loves him. And it will stay like that forever.

_-Lyrics-_

He hides his feelings by working so hard. He's drowned in work, large eye bags under his eyes. He felt so lonely, that his life was useless with no more her. She was the light of his life, and that now she was gone, his life was nothing but full of darkness. He worked, barely ate, barely slept, attended meetings, denied marriage arrangements and lived his boring life, without her. He always thinks about her, not knowing she was crying every night, thinking of him and how she loves him so much.

_-Lyrics-_

He never knew that she wasn't happy with him. He never observed the guy, anyways. It was too painful. He left Japan with the guy and Hikari together, and continued business. She felt pain, he felt pain, they both did, but they never knew about each other's feelings when he left. She thought he was happy, and he deserved it. The same way he thinks. But all the people around them knew they were not. Not happy without each other, that is.

_-Lyrics-_

They can't admit. They never forget each other. They were never over it. They can't seem to face the truth. They are not a tine itsy bit over each other. And never would be.

_-Lyrics-_

She regretted everything. Like saying goodbye to her most loved one. She loves him more than herself. Now she regrets saying goodbye just because of someone that doesn't agree. It was ridiculous. And he regrets to let her go. Oh, regrets, when would you disappear?_  
><em>

_-Lyrics-_

Why is she so hard to forget? Because he loves her. Why is he so hard to forget? Because she loves him. Simple answers. Kei decides to go back to Japan. Hikari decides that she won't let him go if she gets him back. But now he decides to forget that he still loves her. Too bad, he loves her too much.

_-Lyrics-_

And now, in a coincidence, Kei and Hikari bump into each other. Both wide eyes stare into each other, chocolate brown eyes crash with a pair of midnight blue ones. Once again, they both feel the pain, Kei decides to ignore and walk past her,

Hikari's eyes fills with tears. "Takishima..."

Kei stops, he couldn't take the pain anymore. He shuts his eyes, takes a deep breath, opens it again, and starts his walk, but a hand stops him from continuing.

"Do you still... love me?" Hikari chokes.

Kei's eyes fill with water; he looks at her with cold eyes that mask his watery ones. "No."

Hikari felt her heart, no, herself shattering. She starts coughing up sobs, sits down at the bench as tears start to run down her flushed cheeks. "Oh... Okay. Sorry for the... waste of time."

Kei regrets it. He feels so useless, making his beloved cry so much. He watches her look away, trying so hard to wipe away the everlasting tears.

He walks away, but his sharp sense of hearing hears her whisper. "But, I love you so much... I always did... And forever would... But... But... I guess I need to let you go."

He knows that kind of voice she used. It was a sincere, honest and sad tone. He knows she was telling the truth.

She stands up and starts walking away, her knees trembling. She still couldn't stop the tears, her throat hurts from holding it all back. Her life was useless. He would never forgive her. At least, that was what she thought until she felt arms slide around her waist and a head buried into her neck.

Her neck was suddenly wet. Wet with tears. Takishima Kei was... crying? "I love you too, Hikari. Always did. And forever would."

Within a second, they were in each other's arms, crying. They hugged and shared a deep kissed. In front of people.

Yes, they weren't over each other. They love each other. Always did. And forever will.

* * *

><p><strong>PrincessLover26 [Authoress Notes]:<strong>

**Song: A Little Too Not Over You by David Archuleta. =^^=**

I am not a fan, but I accidentally clicked this in YouTube and got in love... and this idea popped in my mind. (Edit: I have a lot of haters these days, ne?)

I know, it sucks, hope you don't mind... I'm not good in drama, and I know it is messy. Well, this will soon be a bunch of song-fics sooo... Bear with me! =^^= I love all reviewers! **_Anonymous reviewers are allowed, so are reviewers with accounts!_**

**__Edit: **Erm.. Thanks 'Nopyi'-san for telling me.. I thought song-fics are legal because I see a lot of them. Anyways, I changed the lyrics with '-lyrics-' Moh, I hope that's alright. ^^;


End file.
